icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mississippi Surge
| owner = Surge LLC (Tim Kerr) | GM = Tim Kerr | coach = Jeff Bes | media = The Sun Herald | affiliates = | championships = 1 | name1 = Mississippi Surge | dates1 = 2009–2014 | dates2 = | name3 = | dates3 = | dates4 = }} The Mississippi Surge is a professional team in the Southern Professional Hockey League that began play in the 2009-10 season. Based in Biloxi, home games are played at the Mississippi Coast Coliseum also known as "The Power Plant". History The Mississippi Surge began play 2009 following the suspension of operations of the Mississippi Sea Wolves of the East Coast Hockey League. The disbandment of the Sea Wolves left South Mississippi without a hockey team or a professional sports team. A new team was announced to begin play in 2009 and the team held a name-the-team contest on their temporary webpage. On June 17, the Surge unveiled their name, logo, and colors. The team was to be coached by long time Sea Wolves player and coach Steffon Walby. In the franchise's first season in the SPHL the Surge had great success. After finishing first in the league at 34-14-8 at the end of the regular season, the Surge were presented the William B. Coffey Trophy as the regular season champions. The Surge advanced to the play-offs and faced the Columbus Cottonmouths in a series that they won 3-1. In the championship round the Surge were defeated by the Huntsville Havoc, the Huntsville Havoc swept the Surge 3-0. In addition to winning the William B. Coffey Trophy, the Surge also won many of the league’s player awards. Steffon Walby was chosen as Coach of the Year, Steve Weidlich was chosen as Defenseman of the Year and was named team captain the following season, and Bill Zaniboni was chosen as the Goalie of the Year. In the team's second year of operation, the Surge facing adversity with numerous injuries and call-ups of key players, again managed to finish the season in first place with a over-all record of 37-19. The Mississippi Surge were again crowned the Regular Season Champions and received the 2010-2011 William B. Coffey Trophy for their second year in a row. The Surge played the Knoxville Ice Bears in Round 1 of the 2010-2011 Play-offs and advanced to the SPHL Finals after winning the series 3-2. In the SPHL Finals the Surge were matched up against the 2nd Seed Augusta Riverhawks and swept the series 3-0 claiming their first President's Cup. The Surge moved into their third year of operation under new ownership as Pensacola Ice Flyers owner, Tim Kerr bought the team from Coast Hockey LLC. They also moved into the season without the guidance of Champion coach Steffon Walby as Kerr and Walby decided to part ways. The Surge will play this season under rookie Head Coach Jeff Bes. The owner (Tim Kerr) of the franchise announced on May 2, 2014 that the franchise would be suspended indefinitely. A steep decline in revenue was cited as the main reason for the action. Kerr further stated that they are "still seeking opportunities for the following season (2015-16) and if the right one arises, hockey could return to Biloxi." On October 20, 2015 the ownership of the franchise was transferred from Surge Ice, LLC to Breakaway Sports and Entertainment, LLC. The team will be relocated to Roanoke, Virginia for the 2016-17 Southern Professional Hockey League season. Season Records '' *2010/2011 Season no points were given for OTL'' Championships and awards Since its debut in the 2009–2010 SPHL season, The Mississippi Surge and its players have won three different championship trophies and numerous player awards. Championships '11 President's Cup Champions roster *'Head Coach:' Steffon Walby *'Player-Assistant:' Steve Weidlich Player Awards :2009/2010 SPHL Goal-Tender of the Year: Bill Zaniboni :2009/2010 SPHL Defenseman of the Year: Steve Wiedlich :2009/2010 SPHL Coach of the Year: Steffon Walby External links *Mississippi Surge *The Southern Professional Hockey League website *WAAY - New Havoc Opponent Causing Controversy *WKRG-Storm Surge vs Misissippi Surge Category:Southern Professional Hockey League teams Category:American ice hockey teams Category:Established in 2009